DEAD & ALONE
by Cristal-Haven
Summary: The world goes to hell. Gentek strives to build an "empire" from the dust of a broken world. While a young woman,a guardian for her younger sister Kit, fights to stay sane in this world while protecting the only thing she has left her family. No matter what she seems to do she just seems to think that she is meant to be a twisted empty shell of what she used to be-dead and alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Fanfiction story. This story will be based on several operatives from Blackwatch and their hunt to eliminate anyone who may be infected. This story will also switch to the civilians' struggle to survive both infected and their Blackwatch hunters, so I'm sorry if that may get confusing. As I said this is my first story, so please give this story a shot. Hopefully it isn't too bad!**

* * *

**Dead and Alone**

"Grant, O Lord, Thy protection" A girl gasped in fear as she shook violently, hearing the door snap as the wood groaned in protest.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop! Daddy, please!" The girl cried, tears streaming down the sides of her bruised face, her lip fat from a thick cut on her lower lip.

She didn't understand. Her father was sick was fever not too long ago when the girl went to school. But when she got home she was confused as to why neither her mother or her father were there to greet her. They were just gone. As she walked towards the master bedroom, she began to hear strange noises. Like someone was eating incredibly fast. The girl cried in terror as she saw her father kneeling down over her mother, her whole chest cavity torn open as the man ran his fingers through her intestines, her blood staining the carpet and seeping into the hardwood floor underneath.

Sniffing, the man turned towards her. She didn't understand. It wasn't her Daddy. Her Daddy's eyes were warm and loving, not a sickly yellow and bloodshot. And now here she was, trapped in a closet with the door slowly breaking, praying for her father to stop, praying for protection.

"And in protection, strength  
And in strength, understanding..."

The girl cried sharply as his hand suddenly broke through, the wood splintering as the man gurgled and snarled, his sickly face contesting in hunger as his jaw snapped open and closed.

The girl crawled to the very back of the closet, the clothes becoming stained with blood and gore as he smeared his hands on the wall. She could smell it. She could smell the horrid rot and decay of bodies. It was the worst.

"And in understanding, knowledge  
And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice  
And in the knowledge of justice, the love of it  
And in the love of it, the love of all existences..."

The girl closed her eyes, hearing a dull pop followed by a thud as her father fell to the ground, the girl covering her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

She stayed deathly quiet, hearing nothing but the sound of her frantic heartbeat. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard deep footfalls, nothing but slow, heavy breathing following.

Peeking through the slight hole in the closet door, the girl saw a soldier slowly, cautiously walk into the room. She heard the soldier put his silenced pistol back in its holster on his hip, her eyes going wide at seeing the large assault rifle on his back. She could hear his boots make contact with the saturated carpet filled with her mother's blood.

The soldier slowly scanned the room, his form hard to see due to his attire being completely black. She could hear his breath underneath his mask, strange goggles over the eye sockets of the gasmask.

She wanted to let the man know she was here, know she was alive, but it didn't feel right to let this man know. Her father always said soldiers were good. She had seen soldiers on tv and in programs before but this one looked completely different. She wasn't sure what the think.

The soldier slowly moved towards the mother's body, the girl flinched as she saw the man kick her mother's corpse rather roughly.

The man slowly raised his leg over the woman's head, her expression twisted in pain and horror. Realizing what the man was doing, the girl covered her eyes, tears streaming silently as she heard a loud, sickening snap as the woman's skull cracked.  
The girl dared to look, wishing she hadn't as her blood ran cold. The man was looking at her. She was sure of it. She didn't even realize she screamed loud enough for him to hear her. All she could hear was the cracking of her mother's skull.

Her heart froze as she saw the man move towards her, slow, like a predator as his breathing became louder as he approached.

The girl visibly jumped as the man opened the door roughly, the door slamming into the wall. She could see nothing but the look of terror in her face reflected on the gasmask.

"And in that love, the love of spirit and all creation." The girl whispered, new tears beginning to stream down her face as she heard the man scoff, his voice heavy with static.

"Don't bother with your prayers, kid. There is no fucking God." The man spoke, the rough static filling his voice as he pulled his pistol out in one fluid motion, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm rather nervous about this story, and hopefully it isn't too bad. Please give me any tips on better writing or constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please give me your input! **

* * *

The pain of being alone was Varya Morov's biggest fear. Awakened by the ear splitting sound of the alarm clock she could not shake the cold sweat she had from her nightmare that was soon about to come true.

The smoke cleared, and all she remembered was the flash of shattering glass and a loud explosion. She started to regain conscience, feeling the extreme pain from a piece of glass being lodged in her forehead. She began to crawl over the corpses of her mother and sister, Kit, Varya slowly becoming blinded as blood from her wound seeped into her eyes. In enormous pain, she could only lay there closing her eyes, begging for the pain to stop.

It was so strong she could only wish she was dead instead of going through the torture. Becoming exhausted, Varya made no movement or sound because in the flashes before fully becoming unconscious she sees human-like figures coming towards her making a deathly moaning sound. Then her alarm clocks sings its song of a deathly untuned guitar that makes her hate getting up in the morning. But this time she was glad it woke her up. This time it ended the pain of watching herself go through such torture.

She proceeded to dress into her new uniform and to try to hide her sluggish, shakened state. Varya heads off to work, dealing with her male coworkers who she calls "the pigs." Al, the security guard, gave Varya his morning newspaper he already finished.

"Check this shit out.", he says with a grossed out face. Now, Al is the kind of the guy who thinks the Twinkie Trial was actually about a man who loved Twinkies. Al is not the smartest guy in the world. He was a lovable man, but a gullible one too.

Varya stood there, resting her head in her hand, reading the title aloud. "Walking Corpses Terrorize People of Aster!" She remembers her nightmare for a moment, and procedes to tell Al her opinion.

"Bull shit! Is the news really stooping that low as to dress people up as monsters and have themselves eat Styrofoam covered in fake blood? Sick bastards." Al replies, adding "But V they are sayin' this is some serious virus shit." She tells Al to believe what he wants, and gives him his morning Twinkie as a payment for the paper.

She walks into the cafeteria where she meets her newest partner, Rorek. He's sitting there, drinking his daily cup of coffee. She tosses the paper on the table and says " Look at this shit." he reads and says " Yeah, this is shit. I wouldn't wipe my ass with this. If it was the Morning Tattle then it would be a different story..."

"No idiot!" Varya replied, giggling slightly, "The title."

"Oh... God, damn these reporters. They are some desperate liars aren't they?" And then there walks in the "Here comes the pigs" Varya stated, one coming up behind her and smacking her ass. She snarls at that moment. Rorek stands up to get the guy off Varya's back but the guy's buddies come over, pushing him back. " They shouldnt let the pretty bitches work in this line of work." The guy says to Varya, pulling her around to face him.

"Why not?" Varya says daring him. He replies "Well darling, pretty girls like you belong on the corner." He starts to laugh while his buddies join along. " Even those pretty girls won't even suck your dick." His smirk stopped and all of a sudden he says "What did you just say, skank?" Varya replies" Huh? What was that baby dick i couldn't quite hear you. I was too busy trying to find your dick with my magnifying glass."His hand comes up to slap Varya's face but she blocks it with her hand then she head butts him.

While in pain, bending over with his hand holding his head, Varya, as hard as she could, kicks him full force in his stomach, knocking him to the ground. She gets on top of him and starts repeatedly punching him in the head and face over and over. Rorek then pulled Varya off of the pig. He knew he had to or he knew she would have killed him. In a quick motion Varya turns to his buddies and says " Huhh? you want a piece of me you little fucks? I will cut off your cocks off and shove it down your fucking throats!" You could see the extreme anger and you could hear it rattle in her voice too.

* * *

"Keep it tight. Check your corners." Joel ordered, his voice altered by static, his breathing deep and heavy from the ventilation of his biohazard mask.

"Copy." Scott answered, his small pistol raised almost nervously as he covered the rear, his combat knife poised in the other hand, ready to strike.

Joel and Yuri moved through the small room, constantly on alert as their deep breathing from their biohazard gear hindered their ability to hear approaching infected. It was only from their night vision goggles that they could see in the large house.

Scott stayed close to his allies, lacking the firepower both his teammates carried. He didn't have the proper gear for close up confrontation either. His attire only consisted of the standard pilot gear, the protective lense in his helmet cracked as he struggled to see in the dark.

Joel raised his fist, kneeling down as Yuri followed his actions, pushing Scott down as the man yelped slightly.

Joel motioned towards the kitchen, putting his rifle on his shoulder as the trio paused, on edge. Scott handed Joel his combat knife, the pair staying hidden as Joel slowly moved into the kitchen, seeing a female infected just around the counter.  
Flesh fell off the infected as Joel looked at the knife, the infecteds reflection shining on the sleek blade.

The infected woman turned away, blood gurgling from her mouth as a snap was heard from the blade being pushed into her skull roughly, the woman going limp as Joel pulled the blade from her skull and dropped the body.

"Biohazard terminated." Joel spoke, flicking the blood off the knife as his teammates approached.

Yuri bent down and searched the woman, finding nothing as he grunted.

"She has nothing on her." Yuri stated, Joel kicking the body in slight anger.

"Fuckin' A."

"Her ID must be around here somewhere." Scott muttered, wiping off his blade as he looked around. He wished the power was still on.

Looking around, Joel noticed a bloodied briefcase on the ground. No doubt that the woman was attacked trying to flee.

Ignoring the blood, Joel picked up the briefcase, cursing at the lock on the case.  
"Ohhh you mother fucker! You're just trying to piss me the fuck off." Joel hissed to himself, Yuri shaking his head at his best friend's anger.

Wordlessly, Scott came up and and jabbed his combat knife into the lock of the briefcase, popping the lock off as it fell to the floor.

"Bingo, boys! Looks like Lady Luck just smiled on us!" Scott smirked, pulling out an ID card, looking at it. "Hmmmm, Tonya Honch? Damn shame. She was pretty too."

"She's dead all the same." Yuri muttered. "Command, this is Omega 2, we have compromised the target. Proceeding to next objective, over."

"Copy, Omega 2. Proceed with caution, infection rates are rapidly climbing."

"Copy. Omega 2 signing out." Yuri spoke into his coms, Joel groaning.

"Out of one cluster fuck and into another."

"Ew-rah, baby." Scott cheered almost flatly, kicking a nearby door open to the outside, his allies following.

* * *

"You know what I say to all these civies?" Joel asked, he and his allies running up the street, dodging panicked civilians, raging infected and people crashing into almost everything in their panic to drive away. The soldiers almost got hit more than once.

"Now's not the time, Joel!" Yuri hissed, shooting an infected that got too close to him. Or it was a civilian. Either way he didn't care cause it was dead.

"Well, I say fuck 'em! Fuck 'em all!" Joel cursed in rage, shooting anything that got within a six foot radius of him. He swore he shot a kid once or twice, accidentally. Still, it didn't matter. These people were as good as dead.

"This place is going to hell FAST!" Scott voiced his worries, struggling to keep up as his breath became ragged, Scott almost slipping on the blood that seemed to flood the streets.

The infected feeding off a corpse turned towards him, grabbing onto Scott's leg as the man was pulled to the ground, his handgun being knocked out of his hand.

"Jesus-IT'S GOT ME!" Scott screamed shrilly, instinctively forming a fist and punching the infected in it's head, the infected losing it's grip as Scott ripped his leg free and hastily got up.

"Jesus Christ! JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST! IT FUCKIN' TOUCHED ME!" Scott cried in a panic, his voice shrill as Yuri kicked the infected back down and bashed its skull in with the butt of his rifle.

"You okay? You bit?" Joel asked, Scott visibly shaking as he looked himself over, shaking his head, Joel patting him roughly on the back. "C'mon!"

The small squad continued running down the panicked street, turning a corner as the trio stopped, running into a massive horde that blocked the street.

"Hahaha! Man, I love it then they're in cluster fucks!" Joel replied, almost cheerily as he laughed, pulling the pin from a grenade and tossed it, his allies back peddling as the grenade exploded, blood, limbs, and rubble flying as Joel was knocked off his feet.

"C'mon, man! You gotta get up!" Scott cried, dragging Joel to his feet, Joel cursing as blood ran down his armor, a piece of shrapnel embedded in his arm.

"Fucker got me good." Joel muttered, Scott looking behind them upon hearing gunshots, infected now coming from both sides with the small squad right in the middle.

"Nice going! The blast just attracted them!" Yuri yelled, backing up as Scott fired his handgun at any infected that got too close. Joel cursed, unable to aim with the use of only his right arm. Good thing he was right handed.

"We're fucked! Th-There's too fucking many!" Scott cried, starting to panic as he tried to look for a way out, but saw infected everywhere. How was it spreading so fast?

"Then take these fuckers out with you!" Joel replied, Yuri covering his back.

"Where's Scott?" Yuri asked, noticing the man was nowhere in sight.

"The fucking pussy left us!" Joel stated in anger, but heard the sharp clang of steel hit the pavement and turned towards the source.

"In here! Come on, guys!" Scott screamed, pointing towards the sewer tunnel.

"I fucking love you!" Joel cried, climbing down the manhole to safety, Yuri following down the latter as Scott followed last, quickly placing the cover back over the manhole. Scott shivered as he heard the infected try to scrape their nails up under the lid.

"Uggghh! I think I got worse than fuckin' shit on my boots." Joel muttered, yanking his boot free of some sludge before he looked at the piece of metal embedded in his arm, the blood dripping and mixing into the sewage waters.

"Well we got the real shit end of the stick. I need a smoke." Scott muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he tolerated the smell of human waste. He wondered if smoking would take the taste of shit out of his mouth?

"Enough. Joel, how's your wound?" Yuri asked, seeing a good portion of shrapnel in his arm.

"Good. Nothing I can't handle." Joel answered, sounding oddly happy at that fact.

"Hugghh...alright. Just don't...pull it out...whatever you do." Yuri replied, not understanding his friend.

"Sure thing, boss." Joel muttered, the trio starting to follow the sewer to the bowels of the city.

"Do you think rats can get infected?" Scott asked, shining his flashlight on their path as Scott climbed up out of the sewage onto the walkway.

"Hmmm I don't know. Possibly." Yuri replied, watching the rats scurry to and fro away from the light source, the pair hearing a loud squeak followed by a dull thud as a rat slammed into the wall.

"I fuckin' hate rats." Joel muttered, having kicked the closest rat that crossed his boot, the rat shaking itself before scurrying off.

"You know what I'm wondering? Why New York, huh? Why does all this shit happen on an island?" Scott asked, Yuri grunting in response.

"Why? Cause it has all the fucking niggers 'n shit." Joel answered.

"Pfff! Damn straight, bro. I mean monkeys started AIDS. And the Norovirus came from niggers." Scott stated, Joel chuckling slightly.

"Personally, I don't see the fucking difference." Joel commented, Scott chuckling as Yuri sighed, shaking his head.

"Enough. Does anyone know where we are?" Yuri asked, looking around at another manhole. He wondered if any were open. If they were, the sewers could become flooded with infected.

"Position? No fuckin' idea." Joel commented.

"For the CDC? Just keep truckin' north. We'll have to get back on the streets though. The CDC's sewage isn't connected to the publics. Practically no risk of infection." Scott answered, Joel groaning.

"I don't think going up into the streets again is a good idea. If the CDC is in the center of the city then it will be crawling with both civilians and infected." Yuri muttered, worry in his voice.

"That's why our boys are up there. Nothing's getting pasted that line to the CDC without getting ripped in half." Scott replied.

"Fuck the CDC. Fuckers aren't doin' their job." Joel cursed, Scott shining his flashlight on a manhole, the tunnels shaking from tank shells and grenades as concrete fell down into the foul water.

"That's why they're expendable." Yuri replied darkly, the trio stopping as Scott started to climb up the ladder.

"Looks like shit's going down. Lets get this over with quick." Scott muttered, popping up the manhole as his allies followed, Scott greeted by three rifles pointed at his face.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire!" Scott cried, his fellow brothers calming as they lowered their weapons.

"You smell like shit." One stated bluntly, Yuri looking around to see that the soldiers have started to open fire on civilians that had begun to riot. At least the infection wasn't as bad here.

"You got the ID? We can't risk blowing up the CDC yet with those egg headed fucks in there." The other soldier asked, impatient.

"Got it right here." Scott answered, pulling out the ID of Tanya Hoch.

"Nice. Now go in there before this city gets overrun. All platoons have reported at least one case of infected attacks within the past twenty four hours. Once you get those reports we're burning the city. The passcode is 492-835-790-273."

"Understood. Omega 2 out." Yuri muttered, the trio moving toward the CDC as Scott held up the ID card to the scanner, a beeping noise being made at the recognition.

"Can you shoot?" Yuri asked, nodding towards Joel's arm as he shrugged.

"I don't need a firearm to kill." Joel answered, the sound of the keyboard beeping wildly as Scott typed in the code.

"Remember: control your fire and shoot to kill. We don't want anything else getting out." Yuri reminded, Scott reloading his small pistol as he jammed the new clip in.

"Copy that. Locked and loaded."

"Right. Safety's off." Joel announced, ignoring his wound as he readied his assault rifle.

The trio stepped into the CDC as the doors opened, their steps quick and alert as the door closed tightly shut behind them.

"Into the deep." Scott commented, pointing his pistol at the security camera and firing, sparks flying from the camera as it made a small explosion.

"Hey, do you ever get that weird taste in your mouth right before you're about to pump some fucker full of lead?" Joel asked, Yuri glancing at him briefly before continuing to move through the halls of the CDC.

"No. Why?"

"Cause I'm getting it right now." Joel answered, the trio quieting as they moved deeper into the building, stopping as they reached a pair of doors. No doubt that the doors were controlled by the main computer system.

"Can you fry the system?" Yuri asked, Scott shaking his head.

"Nah, the CDC has it's own back up generator. Frying the system won't do shit." Scott answered, taking out his combat knife and running it along the crease in the doors, feeling for any kind of friction.

"Hmmmm, well boys it looks like we can't pry this baby open. These doors can probably handle an RPG."

"Can't we try to breach the door?" Yuri asked.

"How? The door has no fucking hinges to blow off." Joel added, pointing to the side of the doors with his rifle.

"Hmmm...can you fry the system?" Yuri asked again, Scott shrugging his shoulders.

"I CAN, but like I said it won't do shit. If we're lucky I can get a virus to crash the main frame." Scott answered, Yuri sighing before going silent in thought.

"Then what would happen?"

"IF we're lucky we get a thirty second window from when the main system crashes before it switches to its reserves." Scott answered, adjusting his helmet. "That's our only shot from what I see."

"Hmmm I don't like our choices." Yuri commented, Scott reaching into his pocket to pull out a small hard drive and handheld computer.

"I just don't want to be here when the shit really hits the fan." Scott muttered, using the pass code to hack into the CDC's mainframe.

"Fuck. They know I'm here." Scott cursed to himself, plugging the hard drive into the computer.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked.

"They're trying to block me out of the system." Scott answered, typing wildly as Joel pounded the large metal door with his fist, looking at the security camera.

"Hey, egg heads! Open the fuckin' door so I can blow your fucking heads off and get on with my life!" Joel ordered, banging harder as Yuri shook his head.

"You're some diplomat, Joel." Yuri commented sarcastically, the pair startled as the lights suddenly went out, several dimly lit back up lights coming on.

"Hot damn, I'm good! Twenty eight seconds!" Scott counted, packing up as the doors slowly opened, Joel and Yuri pushing the doors faster so they could squeeze through.

"Run, run, run, little rabbits. The wolves have come to play." Yuri muttered darkly, Joel chuckling.

The trio aimed their weapons as a woman emerged from the hall, the woman screaming as she held her hands up in the air, her body flailing as multiple bullets punched through her body, knocking the woman off her feet.

"Target eliminated." Yuri replied, Joel laughing as he reloaded his assault rifle.

"Oh, man, I fucking love my job!" Joel spoke, cursing as a bullet hit the wall mere inches away from his head.

"Enemy contact!" Yuri screamed, all three taking cover as the researchers revolted. It was a small force, but the soldiers were vastly outnumbered.

"Cover me. I'm goin'." Joel called as he broke from cover, moving up as he fired at the first thing he saw, a scientist dropping dead as the pistol clanged to the ground.

"Tango to your six." Scott warned, shooting the target at center mass as Joel spun around to see the target dead, nodding.

Joel opened fire, Yuri joining him and with the combined forces of the assault rifles the rioters were ripped to shreds, whatever cover they were behind was destroyed, large three inch holes punched through desks and thin walls, computers frying from being shot.

Yuri cautiously walked next to Joel, their weapons smoking as Scott emerged behind cover, kicking a body to check for any signs of life. Upon seeing no indication, Scott picked up a pistol and put it in his pack, checking the body to find any ammo only to find none.

"All clear." Yuri stated, lowering his weapon, Joel sighing.

Scott rummaged through the papers scattered about the room, looking for information regarding the virus, finding various papers as he collected them in a folder.

"You ready?" Yuri asked, Scott nodding his head, the trio pushing further into the DLC.

The trio hit the resident halls, Joel opening fire through the doors or breaking them down and the eliminating the occupants. There wasn't as many as he had hoped. Most of the people had joined the rioters, it seems.

"These fuckers live high on the hog." Joel muttered, Scott groaning.

"How big is this place? I think we're lost."

"How the fuck are we gonna get lost down here? There's signs everywhere."

"Hmph...yet we ended up in the sewers." Yuri added.

"Fuck." Joel cursed softly, the trio sure everyone was dead as they hit the experimental wing, entering a room with computers and security cameras everywhere.

The trio looked around, Scott approaching the computer as he looked at papers neatly stacked together. Briefly reading them, it seems like they were experiments. Human experiments.

Concerned, Scott looked through all the people who were imprisoned, completely freezing as he nearly dropped the whole stack. He knew this person. More importantly, Joel knew this person.

Scott glanced at Joel, the man angrily cursing at the screen of a computer, probably because he couldn't crack the code or something simple. That man was too hot headed to be healthy.

"What did you find?" Yuri asked, Scott pausing as he quickly folded up the subject's paper.

"Uhh...nothing."

"Then what was that paper?"

"Nothing?-HEY!" Scott whined, Yuri ripping the paper out of his hands, his eyes going wide as he read the subject's name.

"Don't tell him! He'll flip!" Scott whispered harshly, Yuri shaking his head.

"No. He has to know." Yuri spoke, calling his friend over, Joel walking towards the pair.

"Yeah, boss?" Joel asked, Yuri pausing as he looked at the paper before looking at his friend, Joel becoming impatient. "You got somethin' to say? I'm fuckin' busy here."

"Read this." Yuri spoke, Joel confused as he took the paper, his arms beginning to shake in rage.

"_FUCK_!" Joel screamed, punching the nearest computer he saw, breaking the screen as he moved back and slammed his boot into another.

"Those sick _motherfuckers_! They're _dead_! They're fuckin' _dead_!" Joel cried, Scott running for his life in terror as Joel picked up a chair and threw it at the main monitor, snapping a leg off as he proceeded to beat the monitors, sparks flying.

"Joel! Joel, calm down! Stop it!" Yuri cried, restraining the man's arms as the chair leg fell to the floor, Yuri struggling as Joel bucked wildly.

"_Fuck you_! Fuck you and all those cock sucking _motherfuckers_! Fucking cunt lickers! Fucking bastards! Fuck! Fuckin'...they fuckin' have _her_!" Joel cried in dismay, the harshness leaving his voice, now cracking, as if he was sobbing. The man slowly ceased his struggles and calmed down.

"I know, my friend. I know." Yuri replied, hesitantly letting Joel go, not trusting him in case he would snap. Instead, the man fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"I'm...I'm gonna get her...gonna kill 'em." Joel muttered, slowly getting to his feet as he released a deep breath.

"Don't worry. We will." Yuri spoke. "Are you good?"

"Yeah. Feel better." Joel muttered, Scott returning from his hiding spot, still ready to cut and run.

"He's fine, Scott. Lets get what we need and get out of here." Yuri muttered, sighing.

"You two get the virus. I'm goin' to get her." Joel spoke.

"Are you sure? We don't know if something got out down there." Yuri asked, concerned.

"We don't have time." Joel stated. "Look, once you guys get the virus you get out of here. Don't wait for me incase Command decides to fuck us over and burn the city." Joel continued, Yuri sighing as he looked at Scott, patting him firmly as the pair moved out.


End file.
